


Zadison One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shitty one-shots I have written from incorrect quotes I have seen on tumblr
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Queenie's PoV  
"Hey Zoe" I say walking into the living room of the boarding school, I look over at the girl to see tears streaming down her face. 

"What's wrong?" I asked the girl sitting down next to coco and Mallory, concerned as to why my friend was crying. 

"Madison used to call me Zoe" she tells me sniffling. 

"Yeah, because it's your fucking name" Fiona blurted our giving the girl an 'are you serious' look as she looked at the girl from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison's PoV   
I was sat at the dinner table waiting for the rest of the girls to sit down when my girlfriend Zoe Benson walked into the room sitting down beside me. 

"Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!" I flirt looking at my girlfriend making the girl blush. 

"Madison, I told you this morning. No flirting with Zoe at the dinner table" Cordelia said giving me a look. 

"You said no flirting with Zoe at the breakfast table" 

"It's the same fucking table!" Cordelia shouted making the girls laugh at the frustrated look on the supremes face.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison's PoV  
It was Friday night movie night and I was sat on the couch before the movie started, I turned to my best friend Queenie. 

"Queenie, tell Zoe she's an idiot, but I still love her" I say giving the girl a pleading look

"Bitch tell her yourself" she says in a bitchy tone. 

"We're in a fight" I tell her. 

"Your literally sat on her lap" She said glaring at me. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spill soda on your new dress" my girlfriend tells me making me scoff. 

"Zoe, Madison thinks your an idiot but she loves you" Coco told the younger girl earning a thank you from me. 

"I heard" she mumbled before kissing my cheek. 

"I love you too baby" she tells me making my cheeks turn bright red


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe's PoV  
I was sitting in the front seat of my SUV driving back from the mall, after my girlfriend and I'd shopping trip. 

"I love you so much" I hear Madison say. 

"Aw, I love you too" I tell her, once we reach a red light I turn to look at the girl to see her staring at her new sunglasses. 

"Wait, your talking to your new sunglasses aren't you?" She lowers the glasses looking at me before saying. 

"...I can love two things" she says leaning over the missing my kiss me, I smile into the kiss only pulling away when a horn beeps behind us, making us both giggle as I continue to drive to the boarding school.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe's PoV  
I was lying in a hospital bed on the phone to my girlfriend. 

"Hey Madison, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in the hospital right now," I tell her shifting on the bed to get comfortable. 

"I injured my leg in the garden and Josephine brought me here, the doctors said I might need a serious operation"

"...Who's Josephine??" My girlfriend asked in a jealous tone, making me sigh at how easily Madison get jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe's PoV  
"Madison, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I asked my girlfriend trying to take the bottle of vodka from her. 

"I'm helping the little children, Zoe" she tells me taking another swig of alcohol. 

"How is you drinking, helping the little children" I asked confused taking the bottle out of her hand making the ex movie star pout. 

"Because the more I drink, the less there is for the children to drink" she slurs out. 

I shack my head as I lead the girl to her bed, I change her out of her dress and into her pj. 

"Come and cuddle me" she commanded as I was about to get into my own bed. I smile as I lie down beside her making the girl instantly cuddle into my side.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe's PoV  
We were sitting on the couch across from Misty and Cordelia arguing who's the better couple. 

"We're so in sync that we finish each other's-" Madison said making me cut her off with;

"Sentences" earning a glare from my girlfriend. 

"Please don't interrupt me" she says making Misty and Cordelia chuckle, I mumble a sorry as she went back to talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Madison's PoV   
I was sitting on the doorstep of the boarding school with Misty smoking a cigarette when the sound of a motorbike was heard coming up the street. 

"Wow I'd like to ride that" I say watching Zoe pull up outside the house on her new motorbike dressed in black ripped jeans, a white low cut tank top and her leather jacket. 

"I know. The wheels look so cool" Misty said as I continued to stare at the very attractive girl getting off her new matt black motorbike as I took another drag of my cigarette. 

"Oh yeah, the bike too" I mumble biting my lip as she pulled the helmet off, shaking her hair out looking over at me with a smirk on her perfect face sending a wink my way making my cheeks head up.


	9. Chapter 9

Myrtle and Cordelia where stood at the door looking Into the garden where Zoe and Madison where sat talking with bright red cheeks. 

"So is this thing between Zoe and Madison supposed to be a secret?" Myrtle asked her kind of daughter as they watch the girls. 

"Hardly. The only people who don't know that Zoe loves Madison are Zoe and Madison" Cordelia tells her with a soft smile on her face watching her favourite girls awkwardly flirt with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe's PoV  
It was a hot summer day and I was laying on my bed reading a book with Madison lay on her side scrolling through Twitter when she spoke up, drawing my attention away from my book. 

"God, it's so hot in here," she says as she began to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. 

"I know that, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?" I asked watching her unbutton my shirt, I let out a sigh of relief once my shirt was open allowing the cold air from the fan to hit me. 

"Because you look really hot" she said straddling my lap throwing my book down onto the ground, I let out a moan as her lips connect with mine. I place my hand on her bare thighs where her extremely short shorts couldn't reach, as I kissed the older girl back.


End file.
